1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to putting devices useful in training and development of putting technique. More specifically, the subject invention relates to such putting devices wherein the golf ball can be returned to the players location, rather than requiring the player to move to the location of the ball after it has been hit.
2. Prior Art
As a sport, golfing has enjoyed popularity for almost 150 years and has experienced numerous innovations designed to improve the skills of the golfer in the various aspects of driving, chipping and putting.
Since putting practice involves less distance and can be accomplished on virtually any flat surface, numerous devices have been developed which are adaptable for use on a carpet, grass turf or artificial surface. Typically, these devices have included a portable cup which is placed on the practice surface and serves as the target of putting practice. To facilitate an automatic return to the player, such cups have been automated with mechanical return devices in which the ball is propelled back to the player by means of a spring loaded or electrical thrusting device.
The disadvantage of such automatic return systems is primarily that the player must successfully put the golf ball into the cup before the automatic return device works. Frequently, therefore, the player must retrieve his golf ball, having missed the putting target.